Imunisasi
by ShiroUsagi12
Summary: perjuangan kabur Sima Brothers dari jarum suntik


**Warning:** kerenyes kranci, OOC, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! Kalau anda bergantung pada imaji, imajikan Zhu Ran ver DW8, bukan DW9.

 **Genre:** humor gopean

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koei

Imunisasi

Selamat membaca

Suatu hari di Kerajaan Jin yang damai.

"MAK! Di tipi ada berita kalau ada penyakit Diverifikasi!"

"Zhao, emang _email_ yang butuh di verifikasi? Lagipula sekarang masih jaman melototin pemandangan alam bukan kotak yang isinya kabel."

"Itu tadi Zhao abis numpang nonton di rumah tetangga, Mak."

"Zhao," Shi memukul kepala adeknya seperti mau mematahkan kayu kek di pelem. "yang bener itu Diferti."

"Kalian berdua sama aja," Sima Yi memukul kepala kedua anaknya sama dengan cara Shi memukul Zhao tadi. "yang bener itu Difteri."

"Ternyata suamiku juga ngikut nonton di rumah tetangga?"

"Saya diajak sama yang punya, bukan nonton lewat jendela rumah, seperti mereka."

"Kalau begitu para prajurit kudu di imunisasi."

"Bentar Mak, emang di jaman ini udah ada suntikan?"

Emak Chunhua mengangkat bahunya. "Kalau emang ga ada jarum yang bisa menembus kulit 'baja' kalian, seperti biasa lewat mulut, mau itu aman atau enggak."

"Sadis..." gumam suaminya, dan kedua anaknya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ajak prajurit kita ke Tabib segera."

"Tapi yang Zhao tonton, cuman baru ada di kerajaan Wei."

"Kan kita tetanggaan sama mereka, bisakan ngikut imunisasi?"

"Iyain aja biar cepet."

"Ho-hohoohoho kalo gitu, KALIAN BERTIGA KU PERINTAHKAN UNTUK MENGUMPULKAN PRAJURIT DAN ANTAR MEREKA KE WEI!"

"Ba-baik, Mak/istriku sayang."

Terjadi berita besar tentang penyakit yang sedang merebak di Indonesia yaitu Difteri. Infeksi menular yang disebabkan oleh bakteri _Corynebacterium_. Gejalanya berupa sakit tenggorokan, demam, dan terbentuknya lapisan di amandel dan tenggorokan. Kali ini Emak Chunhua nyuruh para prajuritnya buat imunisasi di tabib terdekat.

"Ehem, tahukah anda, kalo gatau dengerin baek-baek. Charles Gabriel Pravaz dan Alexander Wood adalah yang pertama untuk mengembangkan sebuah jarum suntik dengan jarum denda cukup untuk menembus kulit pada tahun 1853."

"Zhao lu ngapain?"

"Lagi bagi-bagi info, Kak."

Sima Yi lari ke kandang kuda nyamperin kedua anak sablengnya. "Itu tabibnya udah dateng."

"Katanya kita yang ke Wei, Beh?"

"Kagak jadi, tadi Babeh langsung di tendang sama Xiahou Yuan. padahal baru masuk beberapa langkah di istana."

"Babeh duluan weh, nanti Zhao sama Kak Shi nyusul."

Sima Yi pergi dari kandang kuda. Shi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Babehnya yang lari.

"Btw Zhao, ngapain kita disini?"

.

.

.

HIEEEEGH!

"Diem lu Chong." Shi memukul kepala kudanya pelan, kesel doi. Soalnya doi rada sensitip sama kuda, doi pernah jatuh dari kudanya pas perang lawan orochi, dan diketawain sama satu geng -antiorochi- termasuk adeknya, ketawanya paling keras di sebelah Kakaknya yang terbaring menahan malu.

"Bukannya nyiapin kuda buat ke Wei?"

"Oh.. yaudah Zhao ayok susulin Babeh bisi di panggil sama Emak dengan teriakan supernya."

Kedua anak sableng ini pun berlari menuju istana, sesampainya di istana mereka diem dulu muka mereka pucet, ngeliat tabib yang dateng ke istana mereka.

"Da,"

"Ji,"

"Kenapa elu,"

"Jadi,"

"TABIB?!"

Da Ji mengalihkan pandangannya dari tangan pasien yang sudah nangis meraung-raung. "Yo~ Sima _Brothers_." Da Ji dadah ke mereka. "apa kabar~?.. selanjutnya!"

Anak sableng Sima Yi cuman diem membeku di depan, perlahan-lahan mundur. "Baik.."

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Sima Yi melihat ke dua anak sablengnya, matanya berair keknya nahan nangis.

"Mau ke toilet Beh..."

"Ga boleh.. diem di sini nunggu giliran." Sima Yi duduk di kursi, bisa ditebak Sima Yi adalah pasien selanjutnya setelah Zhong Hui.

"Beh, Babeh nangis?"

"Ka-kagak!" Sima Yi ngelap matanya pake bajunya.

"Beh! Kita ke toilet dulu ya!" Shi narik tangan Zhao. "Zhao ayo lari lu gamau mati di tempatkan?" bisik Kakaknya. Zhao membalas kata-kata kakanya dengan mengangguk. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk kabur dari TKP (Tempat Kejadian Penyuntikan).

Sima Yi berdiri. "JANGAN LARI KALIAN!"

Wang Yuanji menepuk kedua pudak Sima Yi, dan memaksa Sima Yi kembali duduk. "Yah, lebih baik Ayah duduk aja, terima nasib. Lebih penting lagi, ini lagi mau disuntik buat terhindar dari difteri bukan hukuman suntik mati."

Sima Yi ngelus-ngelus tangan Wang Yuanji, matanya meneteskan air mata, lebay. "Kalo Ayah mati tolong jaga Zhao ya."

Wang Yuanji ngangguk muka datar masih terpasang. "Yah, ini bukan hukuman suntik mati."

"Yak, adegan sinetnya dihentikan bentar ya.. Da Ji udah siap nih."

Suntikkan mendekati lengan kanan Sima Yi. Sima Yi melihat horror ke suntikan.

"Kalo takut jangan di liat ya~"

Jarum suntik baru nempel di kulit.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sima Yi teriak penuh derita.

"Ish, ini baru nempel, Mas." Da Ji mulai menekan suntikannya sambil menahan bibirnya untuk tidak tersenyum. "Deng Ai, Zhuge Dan tolong pegang ya."

Dipeganglah pundak dan kedua tangan Sima Yi yang hendak memberontak. Da Ji tanpa sadar sudah tersenyum. "Ga sakit kok, kaya di gigit semut merah aja." perkataan, dan senyum Da Ji membuat Sima Yi makin memberontakan.

Ces…

"ARRRGHHH!" sehabis geriak Sima Yi pingsan di tempat.

"Lah? Pingsan?"

"Ini mau digimanain?"

"Buang aja," Deng Ai, dan Zhuge Dan melempar Sima Yi ke sembarang arah. "Selanjutnya silahkan duduk."

Sima Bro side

Mereka berhenti di gerbang kastil karena mendengar teriakan yang sangat merdu dari dalam istana.

"AAAARRGGHH!"

"Kak, itu suara Babeh."

"Zhao ayo kita kabur ke istana _benevolence_." Shi berjalan keluar istana sok keren kek di ending anime-anime. "biarkan Babeh berkorban untuk kita."

"Tapi Kak, kalo kita tercyduk gimana?"

"Ngomong aja mau jalan-jalan jarang ke kerajaan orang.."

"Kakak tumben pinter." Zhao menjentikkan jarinya, bangga punya Kakak macam Shi, padahal Shi ngajak ke situ karena ada niat terselubung.

Mereka pun berlari ke kerajaan dengan semangat 200, ingat mereka ga kabur pake kuda tapi pake kaki mereka sendiri. Sesampainya di tengah-tengah perbatasan mereka melihat seorang laki-laki ubanan lagi diem di pinggiran kolam dengan alat pancingan.

"Kak, cape nih.. kita istirahat dulu nyok, gempor nih kaki Zhao…."

Kakaknya manggut-manggut aja. "Sekalian kita palak ikan dari kakek-kakek di deket kolam itu."

Mereka jalan tuh mendekati laki-laki ubanan itu terus dengan tampang tak berdosa, Shi mendorong tuh laki-laki mpe ngejebur ke kolam, katanya niatnya mau malak kok malah ngejeburin sih…

"Kak, kasian anak orang Kakak ceburin?" Zhao ngeliat ke dalem kolam, "Kak, dia tenggelem."

"Yaudah tinggal, pancing aja, kan ada tuh pancingan nganggur."

"Oke, Kak." Zhao pun mengambil pancingan punya laki-laki ubanan tadi."

Beberapa menit terlewat sang laki-laki itu pun nyangkut di kailnya. Zhao menarik pancingannya sekuat tenaga, sementara Shi enak ngebakar ikan punya orang.

"HEYAAA!" saking kuatnya tarikan Zhao, pancingan sama orangnya terlempar ke belakang beberapa cm.

"Ohok! Ohok.. ikan.. ikan gueee!"Laki-laki ubanan itu berdiri, mengambil pancingan, lalu berlari ke Shi dengan semangat 200 ples dendam.

"Ternyata elu, yang lagi mancing."

"MATI LU MAKANAN (Shi)BA SHI!" Laki-laki yang telah Zhao identifikasi sebagai nax _mystic_ nyasar bernama Taigong Wang, mengayunkan pancingannya ke muka ganteng Shi, dengan tenang Shi menghindar dari serangan Taigong Wang.

"Kalau mau mukul jangan ke muka ganteng gue plis, nanti tumor di deket mata gue makin parah."

"Biarin biar kagak ada yang ganggu gue lagi!" Taigong Wang mengayunkan pancingannya ke kepala Shi. Shi berhasil mengindar lagi. Taigong Wang mengeluarkan bola besar(?), sebelum Shi ketimpuk tuh bola doi teriak.

"SSSTTOOOOPPPHH! Makan dulu sana ada ikan bakar tuh,"

"Ngiklan mulu lo!" Taigong Wang masih berkeinginan untuk menimpuk Shi, lalu dihentikkan lagi sama Zhao.

"SSSTTOPH! MENDING KITA MAKAN IKAN BAKAR BARENG-BARENG NANTI IKANNYA GOSONG!"

Taigong Wang ngeliat dulu ke ikan yang bertengger di dekat api unggun, Taigong Wang menghela nafas, niat untuk membunuh Shi mereda, tapi tetap di palung hati yang paling dalam tetap ingin membalas dendam, _diceburin ke kolam itu ga enak tau_ , batinnya nista.

"Oke," Taigong Wang duduk di depan api unggun, merasakan aura gencatan senjata dari anak angkat Nu Wa-Fu Xi, Zhao, dan Shi duduk di kiri-kanan Taigong Wang.

"MARI MAKANN!"

Sehabis pesta ikan bakar di bawah pohon rindang yang sejuk, Shi, dan Zhao melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kerajaan _benevolence,_ tidak lupa Zhao berterimakasih atas ikan bakar, dan meminta maaf atas perilaku Kakaknya yang emang ga tau malu, tapi tahu malu pas jatuh dari kuda itu. Sesampainya di depan gerbang kerajaan _benevolence_ , mereka minta gerbang dibuka tapi, sama (mie) So Un aka Cho Un alias Zhao Yun yang lagi gilirannya untuk mengawasi, menolak permintaan Kakak-Adik ini.

"Yun, plisslah Yun, bentar ya."

Zhao Yun menggeleng.

"Sesama mantan MC pensi ini, baik lah... Gue kesini cuman buat beli baozi, katanya baozi disini enak."

"Bukannya buat-" cepat cepat Shi menginjak kaki adeknya untuk menghentikan kata-kata sakral keluar dari mulutnya. "ouch."

"Kalau udah diimunisasi kalian boleh masuk."

"Eh?"

"Jangan-jangan kalian kesini buat ngabur ya? Kalau tidak salah Da Ji sudah merelakan diri sebagai tabib, dan mendatangi kerajaan Jin."

2 kata, tercyduk cyinn~

"Engga kok! Kita kesini mau jalan-jalan, beli baozi terus pulang."

"Kalau kalian sudah diimunisasi berarti kalian tidak sampai di kejar sampai sini."

"Kita ga di kejar kok Yun."

Zhao ngeliat ke belakang, panik. " _Ani-ue_ , BABEH DATENG! DENGAN KECEPATAN MAX!"

"Ayo Zhao kita panjat temboknya." Shi ngambil tombak Zhao Yun seenak jidat, "pinjem Yun."

"ANAK-ANAK DURHAKAKU BALIK KALIAN KE ISTANA!"

"KAK! BABEH BAWA-BAWA DA JI SAMA ZHU RAN!" Zhao narik-narik baju Kakaknya. "ZHU RAN MAU MANAH KITA PAKE SUNTIKAN KAK!"

Kakak-Adik ini panik, dan akhirnya mereka ga jadi manjat tapi lari sambil membawa tombak kesayangan Zhao Yun, untuk menghancurkan apapun yang menghalangi mau itu benda maupun orang, semangat 200 Shi, dan Zhao keluar, badan mereka mpe berapi-api.

"MINGGIR! COGAN MAU LEWAATT! Zhao mana _walkie talkie_ hasil curian?"

Zhao ngodok-ngodok saku celananya, "Ini Kak,"

Shi memindahkan tombaknya ke tangan kiri, sementara tangan kananya memegang _walkie talkie_. "Tes, tes, XIAHOU BA, ZHUGE DAN! ENIWAN! Gue butuh di HùsòngESUKOOTO _ESCORT_! GUE TUNGGU DI.. "Shi mikir bentar. "DEPAN GERBANG!"

"Bilangnya dikawal aja napa? Jangan sok inggris."

"Suka-suka gue dong."

Mereka terus berlari tanpa arah, dan tujuan eh enggak mereka punya tujuan lari dari jeratan Babehnya, mereka nyampe ke kerajaan Wei, menabrak gerbang istana Wei.

Ckittt!

"Deng Ai? Ngapain lu dimari?"

"Disuruh nangkep kalian sama tuan Sima Yi, dan kata Zhuge Dan, kalian minta di kawal, dan karena tadi ada kerjaan disini, jadi saya siap-siap saja disini." Deng Ai menali kedua tangan Kakak-Adik sableng.

"HIEEEE!"

Beberapa detik sesudah ditangkapnya Shi, dan Zhao Babehnya dateng.

"Bagus Deng Ai, gud jab." Sima Yi menarik, kedua anaknya agak jauh terus di kasih cat merah dikit di lengan kanan mereka masing-masing, Sima Yi berjalan kembali mendekati Da Ji berdiri. "Zhu Ran SEKARANG!"

"Gils, sadis juga.." Deng Ai menutup matanya.

"Hehe, rame juga ni keluarga sarap." Da Ji senyam senyum gaje. "jarum suntiknya masuk terlalu dalem."

"AAAAAAARRRRRGHHH!"

Teriakan kesakitan Shi, dan Zhao menutup cerita kali ini, setelah Kakak-Adik ini disuntik mereka di seret pulang sama Babehnya pake kuda, efek kejadian kemarin membuat Kakak-Adik ini tidak bangun selama 2 minggu, dan baru bangun pas di sediain sepiring baozi dari kerajaa Shu.

The End dengan gajenya

AKHIRNYA SELESAI! Cerita kedua Nthor untuk meramaikan fandom WO, terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini~ maaf kalau ada kesalan, typo dll.

 _Mind to review, minna?_


End file.
